


Stormy Skies and Angry Children

by Reserve Course Writer (ReserveCourseWriter)



Series: Hope's Peak Estate [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All the SDR2 cast live in an apartment building together?, I don't know what else to tag, I don't know what it is but take it., JUST TAKE THIS, Storms, Way too much internal thought in the first few paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReserveCourseWriter/pseuds/Reserve%20Course%20Writer
Summary: During a storm, Mahiru thinks.Her thoughts are interrupted by a small angry blonde gremlin.Don't mind me, just editing to add a series.





	Stormy Skies and Angry Children

**Author's Note:**

> So, my teacher told us to write a story about a storm, and I whacked this one out in about 35 minutes.  
> That's my excuse for why it's bad.  
> Also, this is a message to Storm Ophelia.  
> WHY DID YOU COME TO IRELAND I HATED IT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY POWER FOR LIKE 5 DAYS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> So I projected myself on Hiyoko.

As Mahiru looked out the window, she sighed. There had been a storm out there for a good few days, and she was getting fed up of having to stay inside. Sure, taking pictures of the storm was nice at first, there’s not an awful lot to do after that. Photographers want to be taking pictures of other people or landscapes, not the things in their apartment or whatever’s outside their window.

As she looked down into the mug of coffee she was drinking, she thought about how lucky she was to live next to Souda, his generator had done the trick in giving them power back and letting her make that cup of coffee. If he wasn’t living nearby, she doesn’t know what she would have done. Maybe he was reliable, for a boy, at least. He was doing his part, and Mahiru could respect that.

As she realised what she was thinking, she shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. What was she thinking, he had proven himself to be a cowardly, lovesick, obnoxious guy that she didn’t think was very manly. This was why girls were so much better. All of the girls that she knew were nice people, even if Peko could be a bit stoic at times, or if Akane ate all of the food for a gathering before it even began.

“Hey, Mahiru? I’m bored.” As she looked to her bedroom door, she spotted Hiyoko. Her roommate and, as proclaimed by Hiyoko, ‘little sister’. The photographer patted the spot on the bed next to her to ask Hiyoko to come nearer. The shorter girl did, and as she sat, she was careful not to mess up her kimono. Mahiru smiled softly as she was reminded of Hiyoko’s passion for traditional Japanese things, even going as far to wear a kimono everywhere she went.

“Ugh, there’s nothing to do here! How am I meant to practice the new dance moves for my recital next weekend if I can’t get to my fans in the dance studio! I even ate all the gummy bears, so I wanna get out!” As Hiyoko pouted, Mahiru gently patted her head. “Hiyoko, I know you want to leave, but we can’t. The storm hasn’t stopped, and if we go outside, we might get hurt. So just stay in here with me and the others in this apartment building, alright?” She looked the other in the eye as she tried to calm her down.

Hiyoko looked at the redhead, unsure of what to do. In the end, she decided to hug her and vent her frustrations. “I know, but I wanna leave! I wanna leave this dumb apartment building with all these dumb people living inside it and I wanna be able to dance, I wanna be able to eat gummies, I wanna be able to squish ants and crabs! P-please big sis Mahiru, let’s go outside and g-go to the store, and b-buy some gummies…” As she said this, she started crying, leaning into Mahiru as she sobbed on her shoulder.

Mahiru hugged her and rubbed her back, soothing the girl as best she could. “Hiyoko, when the storm lets up, we can go do whatever you want, ok? I can’t do much right now, but because you’re so distressed about this, you can pick where we go for a whole day, alright?” As the photographer looked down at the younger girl, she noticed that she wasn’t crying as much.

“R-really?” She asked when she finally looked up, eyes wet with tears and face flushed from crying. As Mahiru nodded, she smiled. “Yay, I get to pick where we go for a day! That never happens! Thank you, big sis Mahiru!” The photographer giggled at her roommate’s childish behaviour. She’d always been like this, even now, when they were both in their early twenties. Though, she liked to think that she’d gotten better. The old Hiyoko was mean, bratty, and she’d overheard Kuzuryuu call her Satan incarnate once. While she might still be all of those things to someone who hadn’t known her for a while, Mahiru knew that Hiyoko had tried her best to change, and she had. Baby steps, right? Maybe by the time she reaches her fifties, we can hope that she can see a puppy without feeling the urge to kick it.

As Hiyoko was sat there, looking quite pleased with herself, Mahiru was at a loss as for what to do. All of a sudden, she got it. “Hey Hiyoko, do you want to go and see if Chiaki will let us borrow some games? We might find something new that you like, and I’ve heard that she has a lot of rhythm games you might like. She was ranting about one with a table tennis mini-game, and I think she brought the Easter Island statues into it? I dunno, but anyway, you wanna go see if there’s anything you might like.” She smiled gently to her friend, waiting to hear the response.

“Fine, but you’re the one that does all the talking! I can’t stand when she doesn’t hear me because she’s off in the land of sleep deprivation and game dialogue!” As Hiyoko pouted as she thought of the gamer girl in question, Mahiru giggled gently. Typical Hiyoko. “Sure, sure, that’s fine. But you’ll have to tell me what you’d like, ok?” The blonde girl nodded, and she got off the bed. “Come on, let’s go! I can’t wait around all day, especially not when there’s nothing to do yet!” Mahiru giggled yet again as she got off the bed, heading towards the door. “Let’s go then.”

As she said that, she walked out of her apartment and into the hallways, her friend trailing behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that!  
> I hope y'all enjoyed this, even if I don't feel that it's very good. If anyone has any ideas for other stories, don't hesitate to leave them in the comments! Really, any comments are appreciated, I love hearing any feedback any of you would have for me.


End file.
